Poems of the Drunk
by Sakura-3243
Summary: A collection of poems from the twisted minds of two obsessed women. Mainly Naruto, some crossovers included.


One late night, one sugary night

Full of carbonated beverages and chocolate

Our minds intertwined and created something….EVIL

Something TERRIBLY EVIL

Welcome to hell and enjoy reading

These twisted imaginings of our minds

Organized crime alright!!!!!!!!

By 'crime' we mean 'twisted plots'

We are truly sorry if any content is offensive to any of our readers. And sadly none of these characters our own we just use them and abused them in our poems. We are in no way biased against the Chinese. Truly we love them and they make awesome food!! We hope you enjoy these pieces of our deteriorating soul.

Poems by:

B.U.G.I.M.S and Sakura3243

Anime

Anime has lots of sexy girls, alright

Anime has lots of sexy girls, alright!

Skintight suits, hooker boots

You know you waaaant 'em

Sissy

Shinji Ikari, the sissy boy

Who loves to play all night

Kiss him light and hold him tight

And he'll let you stay aaaall the night

Love in the Evening

Luffy and Zoro, sittin' in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Here comes Sanji with his tie on tight

He was wondering what was happening that night

OOO Lala

Sasuke and Naruto wearing all skin tight wink wink

Decided to get in a giant fight wink wink

Sad to say but it took all night

Once and Again

Once upon a time in a far away place

There was a young man with whiskers on his face

His dream was to be a great shadow of fire

And to make off with his dark desire

Spoonful of Sour

The one with white eyes that can see right through you

You know that it's true

He's your spoonful of sour to make the sugar go down

You know this when you hit the ground

Oriental Express

We all know Tenten's from Chinese descent

But we don't care 'cause she pays the rent

Caterpillar

Sasuke sat on his high ol' hill

Lookin' down on the people

One blonde man caught his eye

So he sent down a butterfly

The butterfly tickled his ear

And told him "Come up here"

Lord Sasuke waited, with a smile on his face

He couldn't wait to take leave of the place

With a mate in tow, he headed home

To the deep dark caverns of HELL, MUAHAHAHAHAAA!

(Which turned out to be his bedroom)

Drunken Love

A giant rock and a bottle of sand

What evil things could come of this?

The sake was flowing that night at the bar

Rock Lee watched from afar

This god of sand, with his blood red hair

A tormented soul was he

The Rock came near

Without any fear

And they took their leave

Walking in silence down the road

They came to a wondrous place

A lake of crystal water

They stripped down bare, without a care

And immersed themselves in the icy liquid

Their lips touched for the very first time

And time stood still

Truly heaven is this

Meanings of Life

My curse, my taint, my evil

Why do they see me so?

Am I this?

Is this all?

So cold, so cold are they

Outside the bars of crimson hate

Am I this?  
Is this all?

My own, my very own

Who seem so kind, warm…are cold

Am I this?  
Is this all?

Why is it so empty in here…?  
In my reflection of blue…of red?

Am I this?  
Is this all?

My dark, my lonely snake, chasing the weasel's tail

Thinks me a grain of sand…

Am I this?

Is this all?

Hidden behind their sun, their light

I see…the coil of chilly fear

Am I this?

Is this all?

My shadow is on fire…burning crimson

It howls for death

…Am I this?

Is this all?

Morbid Visits

Their eyes have dimmed, their bodies stilled

The breath of life no more

Cerise vitality dripping from my fingers

I killed them…no regrets, no regrets

Their screams…incensed me, drove me to kill more…

Lifeless bodies, dropping to the floor

They are as I, no more

Innocence

Innocence is always lost, and never found

My shadow long across the floor

I am a pure angel no more

The blood of my mother and father

Seeping from their cold bodies to the floor

Also dripping from my sword

I did this, for I could not take it anymore

I spread the fear to the eyes of my brother

So it would consume his soul

He would be just like I

And nothing else

Crap

Poor Sasuke was thrown against the wall

All his bones were broken to peaces as they fall.

Tsunade says say he'll live but this is not known to all.


End file.
